No Guts No Glory
by adavies2310
Summary: Guts is attacked and is dieing when Glory saves him. On his journy back to the band of the hawks Guts grows close to Glory. When Glory leves guts at the band of the halks he is supprisingly sad and when at a battle and he discovers Glory was trying to protect him and was captered what will Guts do? ( I do not own Berserk) GutsXGlory
GUTS P.O.V.

Guts felt the pain of the lance sliding threw his stomach a second after it was pulled out of him. Holding onto his massive blade Guts tried to stay standing but his huge frame crashed to the ground and he blacked out.

GLORY P.O.V.

There on the side of the road a lash of steal and iron. Glory pulled of too the side of the road and was supprised to see a huge man with a larg steal blade lieing on the side of the road. Blood slowly ozed from the mans chest. _If I dont move him he will eather be eaten or bleed to death, gah._ Strangly Glorys conscious would not let her leve the bleeding man. Slowly she lifted the mans arm onto her sholders and stood up, next she picked up the massive blade and strapped it to her back and slowly bagain to walk.

Along the wrough road there were many travlers and when she saw an old man with a hay waggon she bought it and the hay for 10 silver coins. Pushing and pulling the hal dead man she lay him not to gently onto the hay. Glory drove the cart untill it was close to dusk. It wasnt hard to find an uninhabited cave of the side of the road that was big enough to fit her, the cart with the horse and the man easly. Pulling the cart inside she untied the horse and pulled some hay out of the cart. Next she begain to clean his wounds.

After a trip to the stream Glory hade a pail of water and a few bird eggs that could serve as breackfast. Pulling a ragg out of her sack she neeled next to the man and removed his shirt. He huffed in pain because the shirt hade stuck to the clotted woulnd and pulled part of the scabb off. Next Glory wet the rag and cleanned around the wound. It was infected so she was going to half to drain it but first she was going to clean and bandage his other wounds and drain it tommorrow.

Pulling open her bag she pulled out her bedroll and a hunk of cheese. After she ate her fill and laid out on the rough blanket she drifted of to sleep.

GUTS P.O.V.

Guts felt safe. When did he ever feel safe? Lifting his hand he saw that badages encircled most of his arm and beyond that a rock celing greeted him. Sitting up Guts cluched his stomach and noticed all of his other wounds were bandaged and his sword was cleaned and polished. Looking around he spotted a woman sleeping on the loor of the caverness room. A small fire flickering and two long thin swords layed next to her. Pushing of from the hay he tryed to stand but let out a huff of pain, in a second the woman was up and at his side pushing him back down. How hade she moved so fast?

" Are you all right?" The woman asked.

"Im fine, thanks." She nodds to my lance wound

"Im going to half to drain that. Oh Im sorry my name is Glory."

"Im Guts. What do you mean by draining it" she grimmaces.

"Well its infected and im going to half to cut it open in order to drain away the infected liqud inside. Its going to hurt but itll mean that youll heal faster. " bending over she grabbed a bucket of cold clear water that hade a wooden ladel in it, lifting a ladle full out of the water she motioned to me, " here, you really need to drink. Ill make some eggs and we can eat after I drain your wound."

Nodding his thanks Guts layed down and she pulled a diffrent bucket up onto the cart, this one hade rags, bandages, needles, threads and bandages. Then a cold cloth toched his skinn making Guts shiver. The pain of being toched on the lance wound Guts blacked out.

GLORY P.O.V.

When Guts blacked out glory let out a sigh, the wet cloth softened up the wound, pulling it away Glory expertly created and X with the knife. Puse ozzed out of the open wound and glory whipped it away with the wet cloth and when it stopped ozzing she upshe around the wound forcing every single dropp out of the wound. Finnaly Glory pulled a difrent cloth out and wiped down the open wound. Then she put a healing salve on it and bandaged it up. Stepping back she washed her hands and got a new bucket of clean water.

GUTS P.O.V.

Guts woke up in the cave again only now his stomach was binded and the smell of eggs and cooked meat made his stomach rummble. Next to him a plate of yellow eggs and ham rested steam rose from it. Glory hade said that she was making food. Wolfing down his food Guts looked for Glory but she wasnt in the cave. Putting his plate down Guts grabbed his sword and hobbled outside. There was Glory spinning and twerling like a wraith with her two sheathed swords. So not only was she a healer but also a warrior.


End file.
